PH/Quotes
This page is a list of quotes by PH. Mascot script *'Hello’s' **Hi there! **Gday! **It’s great to see so many puffle fans! **Wow so many puffles! **Hey how’s it going? **Welcome to the Puffle Party! **How is everyone and their puffles? *'Puffle Feeding' **Great puffle ya got there. **Great name. **Good on ya! **Here’s a treat for your puffle. **One treat for your puffle… **…two for me! **Eats puffle o **Eats another puffle o **Eats eleventeen puffle o’s **TASTY! **Puffle o’s are DELICIOUS! **Here try one! **Yummy right? **No? **Ok suit yourself. **More for me! **Hahaha! **If you don’t like puffle o’s, there’s always cookies! **You can find more treats in the Puffle Catalog at the Pet Shop. **What does your puffle like best? *'Puffle Playzone' **Do I know you from the wilds? **Blows whistle. **Ok! **Let’s have a **Line up here puffles! **Let’s cool off in the pool. **Make sure not to run around the pool. **Cannonball! **Let’s do some laps! **Alright let’s tackle this rock wall. **It looks hard but it takes practice. **Take it one rock at a time. **Don’t look down! **Well done! **You climbed really fast. **You’ve definitely got the hang of it! **I need a coffee. **Have you ever tried Puffle Oberry coffee? **It’s fantastic. **I think I forgot to plug it in the machine. **Who needs a hair-do? *'Puffle Trivia' **Wanna play a game? **I’ll describe a kind of puffle. **…and you say what it is! **Ready? **Ok try to guess. **That’s it! **You’re right! **Too right. **Nice try. **Ooh close. **Good guess mate! **This puffle loves inventing. **It’s favorite toy is a rocket. **We found it during the Wilderness Expedition. **It’s the Brown Puffle! **This puffle is very loyal. **Anyone can adopt it. **It’s favorite toy is a bouncy ball. **It’s the Blue puffle! **This puffle loves dancing. **Cadence has one named Lolz! **It’s favorite toy is a disco ball. **It is the purple puffle! **This puffle is smaller than the others. **But it’s very powerful! **It likes to ice skate. **It’s the White Puffle! **This puffle is very creative. **Its favorite game is DJ3K. **It likes to paint. **It’s the yellow puffle! **This puffle is silly. **Its favorite game is Jet Pack Adventure. **It can ride a unicycle. **It’s the green puffle! **This puffle is very adventurous. **Rockhopper says he discovered it. **Its favorite game is Catchin’ Waves. **It’s the red puffle! **This puffle comes with the Box Dimension. **It likes to chew on everything. **It’s the only puffle with buck teeth. **It’s the orange puffle! **This puffle is intense. **Its favorite game is Cart Surfer. **It LOVES hot sauce! **It’s the black puffle! **This puffle is sporty. **It’s a great swimmer. **Its favorite game is Aqua Grabber. **It loves trampolines. **Its the Pink Puffle! *'Directions' **This way puffles! **Here puffles! **This way everyone. **Blows whistle. **Follow me. **Where do you want to go? **Great idea. **To the Play Zone! **To the Pet Shop! **To the lobby. **To the Ski Village. **Come on everyone! *'Stories' **Would ya like to hear a story? **I have lots of stories about puffles. **Alright I’ll tell ya one. **Penguins and puffles listen up! **Hey thanks for listening. **So I had become interested in puffles. **So I decided to become one of them. **I made my own purple puffle costume! **It was amazing. **I looked just like a purple puffle! **So I went into the wilderness. **And studied puffle civilization. **I started eating o berries. **They are definitely an acquired taste. **I realized that puffles were similar to penguins. **And that I really like o berries! **After a week I went back to my igloo. **I kept learning about puffles. **And eating o berries! **The End! **Would you like to hear another story? **I’ll tell you how I discovered brown puffles! **Way back last year. **I was searching the wilderness. **When I came across this strange machine. **So I started pressing buttons. **And BOOM! **It started working. **It took me down to a secret beach. **I found a small boat. **It took me to an undiscovered island. **Where I found this cave.. **FILLED with brown puffles! **I was so excited! **I had discovered a new puffle species! **The End *'Question and Answer' **I keep puffle treats in my jacket. **Gives. **All my gear is custom made. **It’s super insulated. **It keeps me warm in the wilderness. **I have pockets that I need now. **There’s lots of puffles in the wild. **Oh all kinds. **Yup some of those! **Some are ferocious! **Some are sweet. **Some are shy until they get to know you. **I like all puffles. **I want to adopt em all! **Did you get my background? **Add me as your friend! **Have you been to the wilds? **Seen any puffles there? **What kind? **Crikey! **I’d like to see a puffle like that. **Do you like my look? **My favorite games is Puffle Roundup! **I also like Puffle Rescue too. **My favorite color is brown. **My favorite food is puffle o’s and o berries. **My favorite animal is a puffle! **I enjoy live music and checking out new bands. **I like sketching, hiking, and training puffles. **I really like to draw *'Goodbye’s' **Alright mates I’ve got to go. **I’m heading back to the wilds. **Keep exploring! **See you later! **The wilderness is calling for me! **Thanks for training with me. **Take care and take care of your puffles! *'Encouragement' **Too right! **Heaps. **Give it a go! **Crikey! **Ace! Category:Quotes of Mascots Category:PH